The present invention relates generally to a headlight for a vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to a headlight for a vehicle which has a light source and reflector reflecting the light as at least in horizontal longitudinal planes converging light bundle, and a dispersing lens arranged in a front edge region of the reflector.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the European patent document EP 0 365 193 A2. This headlight is formed as an antidazzle headlight and has an ellipsoidal reflector. A light source is arranged in the region of the inner focal point of the reflector and its light is reflected by the reflector as a light bundle converging both in a horizontal and in a vertical longitudinal plane. A dispersing lens is arranged in the region of a front edge of a reflector facing the light outlet direction and has a convex surface facing the reflector apex and an opposite concave surface. An antidazzle cap is located under the light source and prevents exiting of light on a part of the reflector located under a horizontal central plane which would be directed upwardly and lead to a dazzling. The light bundle which is reflected from the part of the reflector located above the horizontal central plane is deflected during passage through the dispersing lens so that it intersects the optical axis of the reflector between the outer focal point of the reflector and a measuring screen arranged in a 25 m before the reflector. Known optical elements such as prisms or lenses arranged on a cover disc which closes a light opening of the head lamp are provided for influencing of the light bundle reflected by the reflector and passing through the dispersing lens, in order to fulfill the regulations for the asymmetrical antidazzle light prescribed in accordance with corresponding regulations. This headlight has the disadvantage that only the light sent by the light source to the upper part of the reflector is utilized and therefore only low efficiency is provided. Moreover, the utilization of the cover disc provided with optical elements is disadvantageous since its manufacture is expensive and it has a high weight.